


Labnat

by sooisto



Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Ang Part 4 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!unbeta'd





	Labnat

**Author's Note:**

> Ang Part 4 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)
> 
> Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!
> 
> unbeta'd

 

 

 

Malakas nanaman ang ulan ngayong araw at wala nanaman silang pasok ayon kay Sehun na nag chat kay Jongin kaninang madaling araw.

 

10:14 na ng umaga at di pa rin sila bumabangon mula sa kanilang kama, nakakatamad nga naman kasi pag tag-ulan.

 

Kalmado ang kanilang unit, maririnig lamang ang kanilang hininga at pagpatak ng malakas na ulan mula sa labas. Sige sa pag scroll down si Jongin sa kanyang twitter tl habang inaantay magising ang kanyang katabi.

 

Nakakapanibago dahil maagang gumigising si Kyungsoo kahit wala silang pasok upang maghanda ng kanilang almusal araw-araw. Isinawalang bahala na lang niya iyon dahil tag-ulan nga kasi at alam niyang pagod ito sa mga gawain sa kanilang uni.

 

Dahil sa kanyang konting pag-aalala, humarap ito sa kanyang nobyo at sinimulang haplusin ang noo nitong natatakpan ng buhok. Hahalikan niya sana ito ng makaramdam ang kanyang palad ng init sa noo ni Kyungsoo. Sinubukan naman niyang ilapat ang likod ng kamay niya sa leeg nito.

 

May lagnat si Kyungsoo.

 

Nainis si Jongin sa kanyang sarili dahil bakit hindi niya pa ito tiningnan kanina pa. Akala niya pagod lang ito, may lagnat na palang kasama.

 

“Babu! Babu! Gising! May lagnat ka!” Yugyog nito kay Kyungsoo at saka agad tumakbo papuntang kusina upang kumuha ng malamig na tubig na may yelo at bimpo.

 

Pagkabalik ni Jongin sa kwarto ay gising na si Kyungsoo at nakasandal na ito sa headboard, balot na balot ang kanyang sarili sa makapal nilang kumot.

 

Agad inilapag ni Jongin ang dala dalang mga gamit sa bedside table at agad hinawakan ang mainit na kamay ng kanyang nobyo. Alalang-alala dahil nakita niyang namumula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Babu! Babu! May nararamdaman ka bang sakit sa katawan mo? Dalhin na ba kita sa ospital?! Tatawag na ba ako ng doctor--!?” Pag aalalang sabi nito nang hawakan na niya ang tagiliran ng kanyang ulo dahil sa sobrang pag aalala at di niya alam ang una niyang gagawin.

 

Napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo dahil sa pag papanic ni Jongin na siya namang natameme dahil bigla bigla na lang tumatawa si Kyungsoo nang walang dahilan.

 

“Ano ka ba Jongin! Ilang beses na natin naabutan ang isa’t isa na may lagnat, hindi ka pa ba sanay? Akala mo naman mamamatay ako eh.”

 

Biglang napakagat ng labi itong si Jongin nang marinig niya ang salitang “mamamatay”. Nakikinig siya sa sinasabi ni Kyungsoo pero na trigger siya sa salitang ‘yon kaya muli niyang hinawakan ang mga kamay nito, mas lalo lang humigpit.

 

“Kyungsoo, di ko kakayanin yung ganung sitwasyon, magpapakasal pa tayo!” Sabay singhot ng kanyang lumalabas na sipon dahil umiiyak na pala ito.

 

Napa-irap na lang ito at tumawa sa kadramahan nitong si Jongin. Iba talaga ‘to pag may nagyayaring di maganda kay Kyungsoo. “Ang sabi ko, lagnat lang ‘to. Hindi ako mamamatay, okay?” Sabay halik nito sa noo ni Jongin. “Ito talagang baby damulag ko napaka-oa eh. Dali na, alagaan mo na ako. May reward ako sayo pag  gumaling na ako.”

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Magtatanghali na at napakalakas pa rin ng ulan. Naririto si Kyungsoo sa dining table, umiinom ng hot choco at si Jongin naman ay nasa counter, inaantay ma defrost ang chicken na kaka-ahon lang mula sa fridge habang inihahanda na ang mga ibang ingredients.

 

“Babu, ano na gagawin ko pagkatapos?”

 

“Mag init ka ng konting mantika sa kawali, pagkatapos eh ilagay mo yung bawang, sibuyas, at luya tapos gisahin mo.”

 

At agad namang ginawa ang bilin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napaka tahimik lang ng paligid, abalang abala ito sa pagluluto habang nilalasap ng kanyang nobyo ang bawat pag inom niya sa hot choco na nagpapainit sa kanyang nilalamig na katawan na nakabalot ng sweater at pajama. Maya maya ay bumahing ito at biglang napatigil sa pag luluto si Jongin. Alalang alala.

 

“Ano ka ba, nag “achoo” lang ako oh.” Sakai to bumahing muli.

 

“Babu naman eh!” Pag-iingit ni Jongin sa kanya habang nakaluhod ito sa gilid ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay lang ako, ano ba, lagnat lang ‘to.” Singhot nito habang tinatapik at ginugulo ang buhok ni Jongin, pagod ang kanyang mukha ngunit nagawa pa rin nitong ngumiti dahil masaya siyang may nagmamahal at nag aaruga sa kanyang Jongin. Mahal na mahal. “Babu, kiss mo nga ako.”

 

“Okay po babu! Siguradong gagaling ka sa kiss kong ‘to!”

 

Dahan dahan ang kanilang pag halik sa labi ng isa’t isa hanggang sa naging momol na ito,

 

At hanggang nasunog na ang ginigisa ni Jongin.

 

“Ni! Yung niluluto mo!”

 

Bumitaw si Jongin para agad patayin ang niluluto at bumalik agad ito kay Kyungsoo upang buhatin at ihiga ito sa sofa.

 

“Anong ginagawa mo? Yung niluluto m—“

 

“Shh babe, mamaya ko na ‘yun lulutuin, uunahin muna kitang kainin.”

 

At itinuloy nila ang naputol nilang halikan…

 

Nang biglang bumahing nanaman si Kyungsoo.

 

Bigla silang tumahimik at nagkatitigan ng ilang segundo hanggang tumawa silang dalawa at muli ulit tumahimik. Ang mga daliri ni Jongin ay gumagapang sa bewang ni Kyungsoo, dahan dahang itinataas ang sweater nito at inilapit ang kanyang mukha para dilaan at halikan ang malambot at malaman na tiyan ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa kiniliti na niya ito.

 

Rinig na rinig ang tawanan nilang dalawa sa apat na sulok ng kanilang bahay, at kung naririnig lang ang kanilang pagmamahalan ay siguradong di lang hanggang bahay nila ang makakarinig kundi ang buong mundo.

 

Di bale nang mahawaan si Jongin ng sakit ni Kyungsoo basta maiparamdam lang niya ang pagmamahal nito sa kanya kahit ano pa man ang mangyari at kahit makalimutan na nila ang niluluto ni Jongin na arroz caldo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
